


Cold Pizza

by timbiloops



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Chubby Peter, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, dilf peter, idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timbiloops/pseuds/timbiloops





	Cold Pizza

Cold pizza. That was all that was in the fridge. Cold pizza, cold ramen, cold food. _Does the man not eat anything warm?_ You pulled the box out of the fridge and set it down on the table. Peter told you to wait for him, but you weren’t sure for how long.

If you were being completely honest, you didn’t expect to wait for very long. It seemed like being Spider-Man was at the top of his list as of late. _Well, if he wasn’t going to put the effort into being Spider-Man, he could at least put some effort into cleaning his apartment._ As you started to investigate the dirty dishes in the sink, you heard the window slid open.

“Hey (y/n)! Glad you could make it.” Peter pulled off his mask and walked up to give you a kiss. You held up a hand to stop him though.

“You’re smelly.”

“What? No, I'm not.”

“Yes, you are.” You walked over to the bed, “You always stink when you get back from crime fighting.”

Peter stood there and took a whiff of himself. (Y/n) was right, he did stink.

“Just gimme a minute then.” Peter said before disappearing into the bathroom. You could hear water running, but not shower water. You rolled your eyes, but you didn’t mind. You did agree to meet him for one reason and one reason only.

“Sorry for being all smelly.” Peter left the bathroom, spidey suit half off, hair dripping wet. He looked so cute.

“It’s fine. As long as you clean up a bit, I don’t mind.” You gestured him over to you and he gladly did so.

“Yeah, I thought I’d save a full-on shower for later.” He said with a wink.

“Oh? You plan on doing any more crime fighting?”

“Only if you’ve been committing any crimes sweetheart.” Peter pushed you down onto the bed, kissing you as he did. You wrapped your arms around his neck, gratefully accepting the kiss. Peter wasted no time putting his hands on you. You could feel the calloused fingers moving up under your shirt, tickling your sides.

“Hm ah! Peter!” You gasped, and Peter smiled.

“Oh yeah baby, make those noises for me.” He started kissing your neck, making you gasp even more. When he bit down on one specific spot, your gasps turned to moans.

“Peter!” Your hands found their way to Peter’s back, scratching slightly. That didn’t make Peter’s love bites any less harsh. He continued to nibble and nip at your neck. He lifted his head to admire his handiwork.

“That suits you.” He said, rubbing a thumb over the hickey.

“You bitch, I have work in the morning!” You swatted his hand away and rubbed at your neck.

Peter just chuckled. “But I like all those little noises you make. They’re so cute.” He kissed your cheek. You didn’t push him away, but still pouting.

“Aww c’mon baby. Turn that frown upside down.” You turned your head away, the frown making no attempt to flip around.

“If you do that I might have to resort to drastic measures.” You glanced at him but kept the brat act up. Peter’s smile grew bigger and hooked his fingers around your waist band. In one swift motion, your pants were off.

“Hey! That’s not very romantic!”

“Sorry, criminals don’t get romance.” He slid himself down and kissed your inner thighs.

“Well, if I'm a criminal, what’s my crime?”

Peter looked up at you, resting his cheek on your thigh, “Stealing my heart.”

You blushed, covering your face. “I thought you said I wasn’t getting romance?”

“I’m not exactly 100% right now babe. I don’t know what I’m saying.” Peter took his tongue and gave your sex a nice broad lick. You gasped, the action catching you off guard.

“Yeah baby, that’s what I like to hear.” Peter pulled off your panties and got to work. His tongue flicked around your clit, making you twitch and fidget. He seemed to be almost avoiding putting any direct touch to that bud of nerves and it frustrated the hell out of you. You pushed your hips up, hoping for some extra contact, but when you did, Peter only moved away.

“Hey now, not like that. I want to hear more of those moans of yours.” Peter placed his forearms around your stomach, keeping you in place. Then, he didn’t hold back, his tongue driving you crazy. One hand grabbed at his hair and the other at one of his hands on your stomach. He grabbed it and you gave it a squeeze. He was pretty good at running his mouth so it’s no surprise his tongue was just as talented.

“Pete… hmmm!” You squeezed his hand slightly harder this time, but before you could get too far, Peter sat up, wiping his mouth off with his arm.

“You are gushing, holy shit.”

“S-shut up!”

“You find this chubby asshole sexy huh?” Peter crawled back up to your face and gave you a small kiss.

“Of course. I don’t get that wet for just anyone.” You smiled and pulled him into another kiss. The two of you were getting desperate for the other. Peter ground his hips into yours, his erection fully felt.

“Hey, take the suit off.” You whispered.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Pete whispered back and kicked off his suit and his underwear with it.

“Hey now, I’m naked here, you gotta do the same.” He said, tugging at your shirt. You smiled and shook your head. You took your shirt and bra off.

“Happy?”

“Very.” He plopped his head down between your breasts. You could hear a mumbled “Titties.” You laughed, pushing Peter off.

“You got a condom somewhere around here?” You asked, sitting up and looking over the side of the bed.

“Yeah, I think there’s some over here.” Peter reached under the bed and presented you with one. You took it and he laid down expectedly.

“Well, it’s not gonna wrap itself.” He said, making his dick twitch.

“You are… the worst.” You unwrapped the condom and started to roll it on. Peter gasped as you did. Oh, next time you were going to make him the moaning mess but right now you just needed his dick in you. You placed yourself in his lap, sliding him into you.

“Hmm.” You sighed. Peter looked up at you, a goofy smile on his face.

“You look really pretty sitting up there.”

You scoffed, “Don’t compliment me while I’m sitting on your cock.”

“Well, you’re always pretty. But you look extra pretty when we’re fucking.” Peter sat up, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“S-shut up you goof.” You covered your face. Peter always made you so flustered and he knew it.

“Hey, come on, I wanna see your face.” Peter grabbed your hands and placed them on his chest. You spread them out across his chest and dragged them down, rubbing at his belly.

“Squishy.” You whispered.

“Yeah, yeah, no needed to remind me.”

“It’s so cute. I love it.” You looked up at him and smiled. He smiled too, leaning in to kiss you. He pushed you down, without breaking the kiss.

“I’m gonna start moving now. You’re driving me crazy.” You nodded. Peter kissed your forehead and start thrusting slowly. You moaned at the sensation, which only urged him on farther. He picked up his pace, your moans growing along with him. He shifted his position just a bit and the new spots he was hitting were particularly good ones. You bit your lip to keep a moan from escaping and moved an arm over your face.

“Nope. Nuhuh, I wanna see the face you make while I make you feel good, babe.” He grabbed your wrist and pinned it down.

“Moan for me baby.” He kissed your neck as he resumed fucking you. And moan you did. Between the nips on your neck and breasts and the way he was fucking you it was all so much.

“Peter...ah! Pete!” You tapped his shoulder with your free hand, before digging your nails into it.

“What?”

“Kiss…” He smiled and kissed you, holding one of your legs up to get at a deeper angle.

“Shit...!” Peter gasped, resting his forehead on yours, his hips growing erratic.

“I’m close babe!!”

“Me too!” Peter picked up the pace, eager to pleasure both you and him. Your nails dug into his back as you came, and Peter moaned as his own orgasm crashed over him. The two of you laid there, panting.

“See… you look extra pretty right now.” Peter said, out of breath.

“You look extra dumb right now.” You shot back, booping his nose. Peter laughed and sat up, removing the soiled condom. When he finished, he plopped down beside you, pulling you close to him.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed every time I call you pretty.” You hid yourself in his chest, hiding your embarrassed face.

“But it makes me so flustered to hear it from someone so handsome.”

Peter lifted your face to look at him, “Well, I guess we’re just two good looking people then.” You laughed and kissed him. 

You laughed and kissed him. _I guess so..._


End file.
